To observe a fine structure of a semiconductor device, a Transmission Electron Microscope (which will be referred to as a “TEM” hereinafter) that enables observation at the atomic level is used. A sample for such a TEM is fabricated by extracting a sample from a semiconductor device by using a Focused Ion Beam (which will be referred to as an “FIB” hereinafter) and processing it.
To secure and facilitate highly accurate observation using the TEM, fabricating a high-grade TEM sample that retains its original shape and is thin and robust is demanded.